


（番外）Mycroft's Story

by SNAIL_APTX4869



Series: Nature & Nurture [2]
Category: Sherlock(tv)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAIL_APTX4869/pseuds/SNAIL_APTX4869
Summary: 作者概述或许可以说:这其实是关于Oliver身世的故事。#译者乱入：或许也可以说是Mycroft视角讲述与Sherlock的爱恨纠葛#





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mycroft's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781368) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> 作者小记
> 
> 在ALS协会为筹集款项发起的“冰桶挑战”活动中，impextoo姑娘赢了我。作为奖品她希望我能写个关于Mycroft和Oliver的故事，内容大概是从Oliver到221B之前的生活开始写起。而经过她的允许，我也在此把这个故事同时分享给你们。
> 
> 我之所以会选择今天发布这篇，是因为今天（作者发文时间2014-12-16）是Oliver的生日。那么，【生日快乐，Oliver】
> 
> 译者小记
> 
> 刚好译到第十章，关于Mycroft对宝宝和Sherlock的爱（私心只打了麦夏的tag）还有宝宝的身世之谜都这篇番外里啦

人们总是以某种特定的方式靠近他，尤其是当他们做了错事的时候，Mycroft早就意识到了这一点。比如必然会发生的那种惊慌失措的绕路和畏畏缩缩的避让。

Mycroft不明白为什么会这样。虽然他似乎永远都根本无法理解其他人，那些平庸又无知还...头脑简单的堪比金鱼的普通人，但这里说的可并不是那种搞不懂。毕竟那早已经在他的预料之中了。事实上，通常情况下甚至不用等他们开口，只要一踏进门廊，Mycroft就能准确无误的猜到他们将要承认的错误。或者说其实早在委派任务的时候，他基本上就已经想到了他们每个人可能会出现的所有问题。而对于这些司空见惯习以为常的事情，Mycroft自然知道自己的职责，他只是想拖延一点时间再去收拾残局而已；但即便是他也不可能同时解决所有问题，所以那些事情还是要按轻重缓急排列的。

然而，如果电话是巴斯克维尔的负责人打来的，却永远不会有人知道他即将说出的话。Mycroft也不可能猜的到，因为巴斯克维尔那地方对他来说，也像是个飞机上被刻意安置的黑匣子。

只不过那绝对不可能是什么好事罢了，因为电话那头的人说，“我可以明天到去伦敦和您谈谈吗？您的日程表上还能不能腾出时间？” 他说的彬彬有礼，不卑不亢，但是尽管如此，还是有某种压力从言语间不经意流露出来。

这让Mycroft犹豫了一下，放下手头的事开始认真思考。他眯着眼睛，透过办公室的窗户茫然的看向外面，然后问道，“为什么？出了什么事？”按他的想法，他宁愿现在就知道到底怎么了。

“没什么特别恐怖的事情。也不是什么能威胁到国家安全或者是爆发了瘟疫导致大量民众死亡之类的。”然后传来几声轻笑。

“多让人放心啊，” Mycroft故意一本正经的调侃。“不过，我还是，仍然对你想见我的原因很感兴趣。”

接着是很长时间犹豫不决的支支吾吾。Mycroft试图让这些也有意义起来。可能会发生在巴斯克维尔的能有什么事呢？“我还是更想当面和你说，”他总算给出了最后的答案。

“可以，”Mycroft几乎直接打断了他的话，他有点生气了，不过这更让他确定了事情的复杂性。然后他叫来私人助理明确可以预约的时间，顺便问了下，“就我们目前知道的，巴斯克维尔都参与了什么事情？”

那个私人助理看起来被问的有点慌乱。“什么都不知道，先生。您告诉我们不必再密切注意巴斯克维尔的动向。”

“是，”Mycroft只能承认，因为，好吧，他确实这么说过，如果因为听从命令就被责备，那么对他的私人助理来说可能有点不公平。

等到他的私人助理离开后, Mycroft坐在桌前，轻叩着把玩他的手指。

＊＊＊

Mycroft不经常更不习惯为什么东西而烦恼。不过这也只是之前没有过而已。他确实很想知道，虽然也就那么一两次，而且还是在他整夜失眠的时候，巴斯克维尔到底可能会发生什么事情严重到值得约他面谈。但是后来他也很快忘了这回事，毕竟人们总是对一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事反应过度，像是在某件风流韵事里发现了世界末日，或者某些地方出了差错以至于让办公室政治陷入尴尬局面，还有诸如此类的其他事情。所以，从某种程度上来说，无论什么事发生在了巴斯克维尔，Mycroft都已经做好了在次日接受它的准备，虽然他已经基本认定那件事的重要性被夸大其辞了。

“我想，直言不讳应该更合适，”说话的是巴斯克维尔的负责人，他在Mycroft对面的椅子上显得有些坐立不安。而Mycroft早已经烦了那个人在他对面一言不发还来回乱动。

“请吧，”他拖着长声说。

“我们不小心克隆了您的弟弟，” 他心一横脱口而出。

Mycroft不可思议的眨着眼睛看他，慢慢消化他刚刚听到的消息。

他沉默了很久，直到巴斯克维尔的负责人忍不住问，“您听到了吗？我们不小心—”

“我听到了，” Mycroft打断他的话，然后又想了很久。接着说，“很好。这和我想的一点儿都不一样。”

那个巴斯克维尔负责人——Mycroft认为现在有必要把他的名字记下来了，既然他现在显然，哦，如果他的话可以相信，要对自己的行为负责，他居然把世界上最难搞的人又造了一个出来——更坐不住了。他看起来像是差不多准备好了要说什么，接着可能又觉得不说更好，然后越来越惶恐。

最终Mycroft发话了，“解释吧。你已经有能力克隆人类了？”

“我们正在致力于这项研究。”

“你是有，还是没有。”

“我们可以把他们完好的克隆出来，但是我们还不能保证他们可以活下去。”

“Oh，” 过了一会儿，Mycroft才出声。“我能...理解这有多困难。”Mycroft继续说道。“即使你们已经克隆了我弟弟。”

“DNA是之前归档的那份...在您...之前...用来...”

“是，”Mycroft不耐烦的说。“我记得。但是你觉得把他克隆出来是个好主意吗？在没有问过我或者说，大概也应该，问过他的情况下？”

“不是。我从来没想过用那份DNA做克隆实验。我不知道到底是怎么回事。但是现在我知道了这件事情，所以我觉得应该告诉您，因为——”

“因为克隆的是我弟弟而且他快要死了？” Mycroft责问道。“你觉得这种情况我能怎么办？”

巴斯克维尔的负责人看起来十分不自在。“我不知道，但我只是...觉得您应该知道。”

“你想让我做什么？去见他一面？还是陪他喝茶？”Mycroft有点不知所措，因为，坦白的说，他并不知道应该怎么面对这种情况。他和Sherlock的关系要多复杂有多复杂；他绝对不需要再加一个克隆版的把水再搅浑一点了。一个人到底应该对自己的克隆兄弟作何反应呢？

“好吧，那估计到时候可能有点不尽人意。毕竟他还是个婴儿。”

Mycroft尽力掩饰着他的惊讶，虽然这完全不应该惊到他的。克隆出来的当然应该是婴儿。当然。但是在他的脑海里，他一直想着的Sherlock，已经完全长大了，是一个成年人，还很烦人。一个克隆的Sherlock也应该是顽劣固执愚蠢好战的和原版Sherlock一样，他从没想过那会是个婴儿。

“Oh，”他过了一会儿才说话，所以他只能希望他这种行为和白痴没有太相像。“对。当然。”

Mycroft任由沉默继续蔓延下去。他开始沉浸在自己的记忆当中，数十年前，他的弟弟还是个被他视作礼物的婴儿，但是他似乎总是把自己封闭在一个保护壳里，一个仅仅透过他在家或者是在学校的只言片语，Mycroft永远不可能触及的地方。Mycroft曾经也做过各种努力和尝试，想要把他诱哄出那座保护性的孤岛，只不过他除了换来撕心裂肺的咆哮和恶毒的攻击之外，并没有实质性的解决任何问题。

不过现在这里多了一个截然不同的宝宝。一个不一样的Sherlock。只是他现在仍然处在某个他多半不会喜欢的地方，他在那里很有可能会逐渐完善自己的保护机制。有Sherlock Holmes的DNA会让他对这十分精通，Mycroft足够了解这一点。

“既然如此，”巴斯克维尔的负责人说着站起身，他显然是把这段长时间的沉默当作拒绝沟通了。“我也只是觉得我应该告诉您。那么现在我已经说完了—”

“我会去看他的，”Mycroft听到自己已经给出了回应。“当然。”

***

Mycroft是真的没有时间进行他的巴斯克维尔之旅，尤其是生活在有第一个Sherlock给他创造麻烦的世界里，再加上他总是忙着和那些官场上的朋友打交道，看起来就更不会有时间了。他不想让这个崭新的Sherlock和以前那个过同样的生活。

他也没有告诉Sherlock关于克隆宝宝的事情。现在还不是时候。至少要等他见到宝宝然后证实这一切都是真的。毕竟Mycroft也不能完全确定他自己有没有因为某种恐惧而脱离了现实。

那个克隆的程序显然是计划的十分井井有条并且有雄厚的资金支持，而Mycroft怕的就是那一排又一排哭号的婴儿。接着还有打算安抚他们而匆忙走动的护士们，但是那地方无可避免的给人感觉像是个医院，完全无菌，也缺乏真情实感。Mycroft开始考虑是不是应该把所有宝宝都从那里救出来。

“有多少？” Mycroft问道。

“就一个，先生。我保证令弟的DNA我们再也没用过。”

“不，我是问一共有多少个宝宝？” Mycroft严肃的明确了问题。

那个巴斯克维尔的负责人看起来有点窘迫。“我能告诉你确切的数字——”

“你造这么多宝宝出来干什么？”

“呃，他们都死了，先生，”他提醒Mycroft，好像他成了白痴一样。

「那么你一直造婴儿的目的就是为了杀死他们？」Mycroft想问问他，但是他没有，因为他打算毫无预兆的解散这个组织。他只要先证实了克隆的Sherlock宝宝平安无事就好。

那个宝宝实在太小了，比Sherlock是个宝宝的时候还要小的多，至少在 Mycroft的印象中是这样的。他黑色的小卷毛还贴在头皮上，不过显然将来会和Sherlock的鬈发卷的一模一样。因为刚刚的降生已经让他精疲力尽了，所以他的眼睛紧闭着，Mycroft还看不到，不过就算是只看其余的部分，他也能完全确定那无疑就是Sherlock。即使宝宝的小脸还没长开也不会完全模糊了他的轮廓，那两颊突出的颧骨，还有因为做梦而微微撅起的唇形，放在在一个婴儿身上都漂亮的过分了。Mycroft低头看着他，一身简单的白色睡衣，是这里婴儿的标配，他不禁想到Sherlock和他的对衣服的品味，再加上他对深色和黑色的偏爱。

“他多大了？”Mycroft问。

“两周，” 巴斯克维尔的负责人答道。“我们想确定一下——”

“如果他之前死了，你会不会就直接把他扔到垃圾站去，如果这样你还能因为永远不用告诉我松口气呢？“Mycroft尖酸刻薄的打断他的话。

巴斯克维尔的负责人似乎被说的哑口无言了。

Mycroft看着婴儿保温箱一侧的玻璃。有一张记录了科学数据的纸条用透明胶带粘在那儿，上面的数字比其余所有宝宝的都大：「523」。Mycroft使劲盯着它。“你还没给他取名字？”

“我们没有，” 巴斯克维尔负责人说道。“这更容易一点儿，因为如果他们…” 他没再说下去。

Mycroft的视线又回到婴儿身上。“他还能活多久？”

“他们从来没有活过三个月。说实话，他们大多数甚至还不如他现在活的时间长。极少数能活到一个月，只有两个刚刚活过两个月。”

Mycroft没再说什么，转身径直离开了。

他一到伦敦就叫来他的私人助理，“我们要从现在开始继续监视巴斯克维尔。他们那里目前有个克隆婴儿的项目。我打算让那个组织立刻停工然后解散。然后把所有婴儿从巴斯克维尔接出来，之后转移到各个医院的新生儿重症监护室或者其他你能找到的合适的地方。我要你持续和我报告他们的情况。最重要的是那个编号523的婴儿要安置到离这儿近的地方。”

他的私人助理不敢相信的眨着眼，好像他刚刚说的是疯话一样，但是Mycroft已经在处理下一件事情了。

＊＊＊

接下来的几周里，Mycroft接到的关于克隆宝宝的报告逐渐少了起来。正如巴斯克维尔负责人说的那样，他们逐渐开始死亡。距离他解散那个组织一个月的时候，事实上，只有一个婴儿还活着了。

那就是婴儿523号。

Mycroft去医院看望那个宝宝也经成了他的例行日常。不过这也让他有一点生气，因为那个宝宝毫无疑问还是太小，甚至你都察觉不到他的存在，而且他去探望的大多数时间宝宝都在睡觉。 但是Mycroft还是忍不住去看他：那可是「真实存在的Sherlock」啊，他孤独的来到这个世界上，也没有感受到被期待的爱意，Mycroft不希望他离开的时候也一样。

他考虑着，他想过几十次，把这件事告诉Sherlock。「Oh，顺便提一句，我亲爱的弟弟，你还记得我那个政府的秘密实验基地吗？他们不小心把你克隆出来了，我们去看看他吧。」只不过，每天，当他考虑这件事的时候，他看着体型格外小的宝宝，都会忍不住想，如果事情不像他预期的那么理想怎么办，他其实一直在担心宝宝会有一天突然死亡。Mycroft向来不是那种因为感情用事而失去理智的人，但是他很愿意承认没什么能动摇宝宝在他心里永远不变的地位，虽然那个宝宝几乎都没有睁眼「看过」他。Mycroft想让Sherlock 看看这个宝宝，虽然他鲁莽甚至不顾一切的爱估计会吓坏Mycroft的。但是他又想到如果Sherlock失去了这个孩子，他会想：为什么要让他经历这些？所以不告诉他是很有必要也很容易解释的。

不过随着时间的推移，从一个月到两个月，事情似乎变得越来越不好解释。因为，令人不可思议的是，那个宝宝以肉眼可见的速度「长大了」。而且现在 Mycroft来探望的时候宝宝也不都是在睡觉了。他已经睁开了眼睛。偶尔还会对着Mycroft微笑，就好像早已能认得他。而且有时候护士还会劝Mycroft抱抱孩子，不过Mycroft只能特别特别特别勉强的做到，他十分担心宝宝会突然动一下或者抓他一个措手不及，这都太不符合Sherlock的性格了。Mycroft从来没有放弃过这个孩子，虽然他确信那个宝宝总是嘲笑他。他的眼睛很大，而且漂亮的出奇，正如Sherlock的眼睛，比曾经的Mycroft的眼睛更独特，更令人难忘。所有关于Sherlock的事情都总是比Mycroft自己的引人瞩目，Mycroft想着，那么这个宝宝则会把Sherlock也完全带入和他同样的境地。

“他真是个漂亮的宝宝”，之前，护士正在给宝宝整理他越来越蓬松浓密的小卷毛的时候曾经评论过一次。

宝宝心满意足的打了个哈欠，显然因为这句恭维自鸣得意起来。

“看这小家伙，他肯定有个英俊潇洒的父亲。” 那个护士笑着对Mycroft继续说道。

Mycroft很想知道护士是不是把他错认成了父亲， 或者那些话能不能算是某种聪明的暗示。不过Mycroft没有理她。转而拿起了宝宝的婴儿记录，看了看宝宝的年龄。“他健康吗？”他尽量让自己的声音听起来像是随便一问。

“他的一切简直完美，”护士说。“他会长命百岁的。” 说完，她踩着高跟鞋转身离开了。

“真好，” Mycroft一边对着宝宝自言自语，一边把档案放回原处，然后低头凝视着他。

宝宝扬起小脸，看着他的眼神好像什么都懂一样。他看起来有点难过，仿佛明白探视时间已经结束，他又要继续独自待在这里了。

“现在你已经三个月大啦，”Mycroft告诉他。“已经超过三个月了。三个月零一天。那么，明天，我就会带你回家。”

***


End file.
